the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard's Return
An echoing 'THUD' reverberated through the hall as the door slammed shut behind him, managing to hit his ankles to send him falling over his trunk onto the cold tile. Richard swore softly as he slowly picked himself up, dusting off his apron and picking up his cane before turning to evaluate just how to get a very very heavy leather and wood trunk all the way to his quarters. Fortunately they were on the ground floor, but even so, it was proving difficult to move the trunk further than a foot at a time. Mentally, he made a note to put wheels on the blasted thing for the next time he chased down a precious metal. It then occurred to him that he hadn't told anyone he was gone, and given the rarity of his jaunts outside his room, it was likely no one had known he was gone. The thought bothered him perhaps a bit more than it should have. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the good doctor sat down on his trunk, leaning forward on his cane, brows furrowed in thought as he watched the play of light over the many many curiosities displayed in the front hall. Catt Hatter:' *Catt was crossing the atrium, idly shuffling a deck of' playing cards on her way to the kitchen for a snack when she spotted the scarf wearing fellow on his trunk. Who-? Oh right, Rick! I gave him some quartz a while back. She stopped shuffling the cards and walked over to him.* Hey, you're back! Where've you been? Tairais: Richard blinked in surprise and relaxed when he spotted Catt's familiar face, offering a smile that was only ever seen in the eyes and the sudden fluidity of his hand gestures when he began talking in earnest, the depths of his green-yellow eyes sparkling with excitement and enthusiasm. "O-oh! Hello, Catt. I w-was on an expedition t-to the Alps! A.. c-colleague of mine found some samples of iron-nickel m-meteorites that also had high c-contents of iridium! I h-had been wanting to conduct s-some e-experiments on the m-metal for s-some time a-and s-set out to assist her in h-her own research i-in exchange f-for s-some o-of the samples!" Knowing Catt was fond of minerals and metals as well made it less of an embarrassment when his excitement made it difficult to speak properly, the three parts of his accent fighting for prominence as he stumbled through the English language, consonants and vowels feeling like molasses on his tongue. That being said, he still muttered an apology afterwards. "M-my apologies if I w-was not easily underst-t-tood. English is not i-in my first f-few languages, so it is difficult to speak when I am excited. Still!" He clapped his hands together before quickly grabbing the support of his cane. "I h-had quite the adventure!" Catt Hatter:' Iridium, cool! I'm glad to' hear you had a good time, things have been pretty, uh,exciting here while you've been gone. *She wasn't sure if he cared to know about all of the chaotic and hazardous events that had transpired in his absence. At least he'd probably like to get settled back in his room first.* And don't apologize for your English, it was quite easy to understand. I should be apologizing for only speaking English! *Catt chuckled, thinking she really needed to learn more languages.* How did the quartz work out? Was it helpful? Tairais: "E-exciting? Do tell! I've n-need to catch my breath at any rate. Also, if you would like, I could teach you t-the basics of a few of the languages I know! I'm n-not that great of a teacher.. as for the quartz, it was i-immensely helpful!... Even if I d-didn't use it for what I originally intended." He was genuinely curious, and Catt was one of the people who seemed to invite friendship, in a laid-back, subconscious manner that made it hard for the shields around his mind and heart to want to block her out. Not that he wanted to in the first place, mind. Catt Hatter:' ' Are you sure you wouldn't rather get settled back in first? *Catt smiled somewhat sheepishly.* I used the word"exciting," but it was truthfully more chaotic and traumatic than anything. Or, at least it was for some... *She murmured, subconsciously rubbing her forehead. Would he really want to know about that, and would he still want to be friends with her once he did? Perhaps that story was best saved for another time.* I'd love to learn another language, thank you for offering! *Catt said brightly, giggling as she tucked the cards into her pocket. She seemed much less subdued in her reactions than the last time he had seen her. She must have grown more comfortable around people.* So what did you use the quartz for? Tairais: "I'm sure. My associate was delightful company, but not particularly fond of socializing. As for the subject matter.. well." He seemed to choose his next words carefully. "Let us just say this: There is very, very little that would traumatize or surprise me at this point in my life." He offered a somewhat self-deprecating and sympathetic smile. "And I ended up using the quartz in a clockwork experiment involving a semi-sentient teakettle, electrical currents, the quartz itself, certain kinds of acidic solutions, and the reactivity of sodium. Quite enlightening, though I wouldn't recommend attempting it again any time soon. Quite messy. I'm still cleaning bits of metal from the ceiling all these weeks later." He chuckled sheepishly, slight hints of a wicked glee in his eyes. Catt Hatter:' *Catt' was sure there was more to that smile than what she could see, but she thought it best not to ask. It wasn't any of her business to pry at other peoples' scars.* That sounds like quite the experiment. A semi-sentient teakettle, you say? Wow. And it all ended with shrapnel in the ceiling. Heh, yeah. So the past excitement is a bit of a long story, do you mind if I sit down? *She asked gesturing to the empty space on the trunk next to him.* Tairais: "It really was! And p-please, by all m-means." Richard patted the space next to him while chuckling softly, eyes twinkling with mirth. It was one of the rarer times when he could speak with minimal effort; most likely a side effect of the company rather than any grand development on his part. Catt Hatter:' Thanks.' *She said taking a seat on the trunk, which creaked slightly at the extra load. Catt drew a breath before beginning, her voice steady and even as she did her best to summarize the past few months.* Let's see, where should I start? You've really been gone a while. Um, well Dr. Helen was kidnapped for a few months by Elaina. Rei and I managed to find her at Elaina's house and now the both of them live here. Then there was the fiasco on the Summer Solstice, which was apparently also Mz. Hyde's birthday. When I tried to create another Space Fold it opened into some kind of, monster penitentiary in a different dimension? I guess, and all of these strange creatures came pouring out. This dude with wings named Wakari, eventually was able to round up the dangerous ones and get them back to his institution. After that, everyone found out that Dr. Helen's Hyde had been impersonating her ever since she was, uh "rescued"? Anyway, Hela, that's her name, went on a bit of a rampage. Assaulting everyone she met, and she nearly killed Rose too. Fortunately Alli (Not-Allison) was there and got Rose to Dr. Hen in time, so she made it okay. I tried to talk to Hela, but... *Catt paused, distractedly rubbed her forehead again. Once Richard knew, there was no un-knowing. Would he really be okay with it? While she wasn't afraid to talk about it, she knew some things made people uncomfortable, and if they were uncomfortable enough, they would leave. She didn't want that. Catt sighed heavily.* It, didn't go so well. Tairais: "Goodness. I really have been gone quite a while, it seems. I'm glad that for the most part everything was resolved, but how do you mean, your talk did not go so well? Do I need to be worried for your safety? And for that matter, is there anything I can do to help?" Richard sat in silence for a few moments, pondering the many events that had transpired in his absence. Truth be told, he knew very *very* few of the names mentioned, and for half a second, he cursed his reluctance for socializing, and his difficulty with social cues. Catt Hatter:' No...' no, there's nothing to help. And, as far as my safety goes... it's a, bit late. *Catt gave a wry chuckle, there was no avoiding it now. What would he do?* She shot me. Right here. *She pointed at her forehead.* Tairais: Richard blinked in surprise, remembering to speak 'properly' this time. "Well, now. I'd say you've r-recovered q-quite splendidly!" He hummed in thought before continuing. "You r-remind me of a-an old friend of mine. C-captain Jack Harkness. Curious m-man. W-walked from the face of d-death like it was nothing, multiple t-times, I may add. At any r-rate, I suppose it w-would be redundant a-at this point for me to talk t-to her, yes? I am glad you are well." His hand twitched with the urge to do something, anything to be comforting or helpful.. or perhaps the circuits were shorting. That was also likely. Catt Hatter:' That' must be convenient for him, but I didn't just "walk away" from it. *Catt stared off into her memory, a serious expression etched into her features as she recounted the event in a steady monotone.* I died at my friend's hand, terrified and in tears. If Sozo hadn't been there, if he hadn't owed me a life debt, I would've been gone. *She turned to watch Richard's reaction.* I still have some bullet fragments in my head. They used to cause lapses in memory, a lazy eye and a speech impediment. Now all they seem to do is block my fear. *She closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands with a sigh.* *So that's why she was so expressive.* Tairais: Richard took a few moments to stomach the words, humming in contemplation before offering a small smile, seen in the warmth of his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Well, I am g-glad things seem to have t-turned out for the better, as it seems. I am grateful w-we didn't lose such a f-fine scientist, and a personal f-friend. We are friends, yes? I am not being t-too presumptuous in saying s-so?" This time he was fairly certain the hand twitching was due to faulty circuitry. Catt Hatter:' *Catt' turned to meet his kind eyes. Huh, he wasn't kidding about not much surprising him.'' She offered a smile of her own.* Of course we're'' friends! I'm glad for that too, if I hadn't made it I would've missed your return. Speaking of, should we get this back to your room now? *She asked, drumming the trunk lightly with her fingertips.* Tairais: His eyes brightened with a warm twinkle before he remembered he had to get up to move the trunk. "O-oh! Yes, that would be a g-good idea." He rose in a slow but graceful movement, leaning on his cane with one hand and grabbing one of the handles on the ends of the trunk with the other, nodding at the other end for Catt to get. Catt Hatter:' *Catt' grabbed the other handle.* Lead the way! Obtained From Dr. Prince Returns! Category:Main Plot Category:Normality